


The Magic Between Us

by TheBrokenBard



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenBard/pseuds/TheBrokenBard
Summary: Magic has returned to the world as well as once mythical creatures! A little Hearth Witch finds her self left as a scrafice to cover her stepmothers debt and now must learn to live with a Dragon, Vampire and Werewolf!
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are for future chapters

Many people feel that the world has been shoved back several hundred years into darkness. That could be true but really it is more as if a slight reset has been hit and now things are just going back to where they were, just along a different path.

No one knows what that final straw was, what made all the creatures of fantasy and nightmares come out of hiding. But it was a big deal when they did. Not only did the world have to deal with the fact that all the creatures that was once mythos, Dragons, sorcerers, vampires, werewolves, pixies and the like. The world once again had magic running through it that was once buried deep underground and in the back of peoples minds. 

Lets just say that magic and electronics, including the internet, did not mix well.

The return of these creatures shook up the former structure of how people were governed and the general power structure of the world over all, many did not survive into the new world…

* * *

'Of course its fucking raining' Samantha thought as she looked out the window of the car. She watched the rivers of rain run down the window, trying to guess which out get to the bottom first. Her stepmother and step brothers were in the back, she was told to sit up from with the driver and butler. She was used to this treatment, but there was something different hanging in the air today, something dark and om onus as the black clouds out side. 

Samantha's father was a well known and respected business man with the lands of The Red Guardian, one of the few who has actually spoken with and seen they mysterious ruler of the area. Because of her father being trusted as he was, he traveled out to other lands and was able to bring back some of the “old” Technology that people had been missing for the last 30 years or so. Car engines that could managed with all the magic in the world were a highly sought after and not cheap. Personaly I would rather have kept the horse and carriage. Samantha sighed to her self as she watched someone in a heavy riding cloak gallop by on dark chestnut horse.

However, the desire for extravagant and un necessary status symbols is something that most humans held on to, refusing to let go for the hopes of importance.

Her father held no interest in those things, even though he was able to open trade and bring such things in to the realm of The Red Guardian, he never took one for him self. He was happy with his estate, is witchy wife and his only daughter who was showing a knack for her own type of magics.

But some people could not let go of the only ways, and were determined to wipe out the new way of things and the old beings that came with them.

And well, a little homely witch was an easier target than a Dragon, isnt it.

'Dad was never the same when you were taken from us mom, I wasent enough for him.' Samantha looked over her shoulder and huffed at the dark glass partition where her step family sat. Her step mother was of the higher middle class of the lands, and took advantage of a widow and her young daughter, swooping in with sympathy and all the right words, Samantha felt that if her Father was in his right mind, he would have seen right through the snake and not fallen for her tricks.

Her father remarried and everyone thought it was so wonderful that 15 year old Samantha would have a mother in her life again as she was starting to blossom into woman hood. But she only showed love to her two boys, and her new found status, lording over everyone that she was now the lady of the right hand to The Red Guardian. 

That was not true though, anyone with brains knew that there were people closer to him than her father was, though they were rarely seen. Her father was just trusted to be a diplomat to other lands is all. But that would not stop her stepmother from telling outlandish stories of what she felt her station entitled her too. Her and her sons quickly took to living a very expensive lifestyle, though Samantha and her father were rather simple and humble in the ways they lived, still keeping to the way things were when her mother was still alive.

Her stepmother did not like to be told no. 

Her father had finally had enough and pulled the purse strings on her stepmother and even sent her sons away to schools to other lands, tuition paid for and with generous allowances of course, her father was not a heartless man after all. 

Smantha mainly tried to stay away from her step family, she was blossoming into a talented Hearth Witch and looked after the gardens and the home as her mother did before her. She was rather well liked by the servants and the community, which also drove her stepmother crazy, often going into a rage at her father that it was not fair that a child was liked so much more than the lady of the house. 

Samantha was 20 at the time.

Then her father seemed to have enough with his wife and an explosive fight was had in the home with the talks of divorce and striping away all of her stepmothers wealth and titles, things seemed to calm down for about a week. Then her father was sent away on a business matter. And then just seemed to vanish. He always kept constant communication with Samantha, then it just stopped. No one could find him, and when reaching out to where he was supposed to be staying, it seemed as though no one had ever heard from her father, it started to seem as though he was completely wiped from the world out side of their lands. 

She tried to reach out to The Red Guardian, but never got a response, it seemed as though he did not care that one of his favored people just vanished.

It took a year for her stepmother to bring her boys home.

Another six moths to take all her fathers titles and transfer everything to her name.

Six moths after that she band Samantha from using her gifts, going as far as getting a charmed necklace, that only her stepmother could remove, that would lock them away.

Within the next year, Samantha was no more than another servant in the house hold.

Now at 25 her step mothers greed had caught up to her and the family was in massive debt. Her boys were gamblers while she simply wanted all of the newest and finest of all things to remind everyone around her that she was simply better than them. 

The reality was that she had ruined the family name. She tried harassing Samantha, demanding that she give up what ever money she was hiding that her father had given her, but as far as Samantha know, her stepmother had taken everything. 

Harassment became violence, and Samantha had taken to wearing her long brown hair around her face, as well as long sleeves and pants. She preferred the days that her step family forgot that she was there. She did her best to maintain the lands and gardens she and her mother had built together, but it seemed that the magic had left the entire manor barren, And the family name became a cure.

Beware Thornheart Manor, nothing but death lives there anymore.

Samantha was shaken back to the present with a rather rough bum in to road. This morning her step family was in strangely good spirits, excitedly calling for her because they were going to take a family trip! Things were going to be fine, all their problems were to be fixed! 

'I have a feeling that it is not as simple as she thinks… and that it will end badly for me…' she thought. When getting into the car, even thought this was a family outing, she was told her place was with the servants up front. So much for a family outing. It was at this point that she realized that they were approaching the road that led to the mountains where The Red Guardians mantion sat. She looked at the driver and butler for some sort of explanation, but the same as when she first got into the car, they refused to even acknowledge she was even there.

Nope, this is not going to be good at all.

* * *

It was another few hours to reach the front gates of the mansion, Samantha looked at the torn gates, one just barely hanging on its last hinge nervously as they continued on to the road that would take them to the front stairs, all around the drive way were trees and bushes that seemed to have some sort of care, but clearly nothing routinely maintained. The flashes of thunder across the storm clouds and the now even darker sky as the sun set added to the creepy factor. Pulling around a dark fountain with no water the car stopped along side of the front steps. The large dark wood doors remained closed. Samantha got out of the car so the butler could open the back door and get an umbrella ready for her stepmother.

She could her her stepmother complaining about something but ignored it, she wasnt happy unless she could complain after all. Looking around the grounds Samantha could see she wished she did not have the stupid charm around her neck so she could reach out to the land to get an idea of the people that lived inside. Something was very wrong with their coming here, and she wanted to know what so she could be prepared. A rough hand on her shoulder shoving her towards the stairs pulled her back to the other danger of her situation.

“Really! No one here to greet us? How incredibly rude! And must I dirty my dress walking up these stairs? Should there not be servants with a rug?” He stepmother whined with a small stop, splashing a bit of water up said dress she wanted to protect. Samantha rolled her eyes, she was starting to soak through her thin jacket as it was because she was not worthy enough to have an umbrella.

“well girl! Go get the door! The butter cant do it! He has to keep mother dry!” The oldest of her stepbrothers ordered, shoving her towards the stairs again. Pulling away and scowling at her stepbrother she made her way to the steps, she noticed that the younger stepbrother was not even bothering to get out of the car, simply whining that he wanted to go and didn’t know why he had to be here.

The dark gray stone steps seemed to be carved directly out of the mountain rather than the stone brought in, in fact, looking around at the rest of the mansion, it seemed to be that the entire thing was carved out of the mountain, a rather impressive feat really, more than likely this mansion had been here, and was only visible once the creatures of magic made them selves known. The dark wooden door had dark iron rings to pull open, Samantha considered knocking, but surely they were expecting her step mother, she had made an appointment to come her…. Right?

Not wanting to get yelled at any more, Smantha pulled on the door, which started to swing open surprisingly easily. She was curious as to what the inside of the mansion of the mysterious person who ruled over their land, she knew better, and waited by the door for everyone else to enter first. She was very confused when her stepmother stopped in front of her.

“Sweet girl, you have done so well for us, and today everything will be fixed and right with my home,. I guess that there is no need for this any more is there?” she asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, she reached forward, instantly causing Samantha to flinch away. Her stepmother pretended not to notice as she continued to reach forward and take a hold of the charmed necklace and pulled hard, snapping the small chain and removing it.

Samantha felt as though she had been kicked in the gut as the flow of magic returned to her veins, it was to much and not enough all at once. She was completely disoriented as her stepbrother grabbed a hold of her shoulders and dragged her inside. The large door partially closed behind them, leaving the entryway dim with the little candle light that danced along the grand staircase at the back end of the main hall. 

“Mother, where are they… I don’t want to keep holding her.” her stepbrother whined

“Drop her, it will make a better presentation.” Came the hissed reply.

Samantha was not sure if the floor was made of stone or marble, but it was very hard and cold as she was dropped to it.

“Who dares to intrude here?” came a voice from seemingly everywhere and nowhere all at once.

“Lady Thornheart! I bring a gift for The Guardian! Do not speak to me with so little respect! My family is important to you!” Her stepmother shouted. Into the darkness.

“Thornheart? The Master recognizes a LORD Thornheart, no Lady as been officially recognized here in status, only debt and ruin.” Came the snarling voice. Samantha's blood seemed to be pounding in here ears, did her stupid stepmother know the kind of danger she was putting them into? Was she really dumb enough to think she was a greater station that The Red Guardian?

“I have come to speak and clear that debt, I demand to speak to your master immediately!” Her stepmother shrieked. In response a wind seemed to pick up and swirl around them, getting stronger every second, Samantha cried to see who could be causing it, but she saw no movement in the shadows anywhere.

“Stupid girl! What use was it to give you your powers back if you wont use them when I need them! Protect you you useless piece magic trash!” Her stepmother shrieked grabbing a fist full of Samantha’s hair and yanking her head back.

“You dumb bitch! You blocked me for so long I can’t use it like I used to! Why are you trying to get us all killed!” Samantha cried trying to break free. She was going to die anyways, no point in being polite anymore. Something solid struck her face, she was no sure who hit her of her step family.

At last a figure appeared before them, wrapped in shadows all that could be seen was a pale face and black eyes sparking with magic power. He seemed to tower over the group as his mouth opened into a snarl showing sharp canines.

/A vampire? Was The Guardian a vampire?' Samantha wondered staring in aw.

“You have taken advantage of your husbands name for to long, your debt can only be paid in blood.” The voice seemed to claw into their skulls, adding to the fear of the moment.

“That is why I am here! I offer a sacrifice! The last blood of the Thornhearts! Take her and clear the Thornheart name and debt from the land!” Her stepmother let got of her hair and both her and her stepbrother started to run for the door, screaming the entire way is they tried to race the other outside first. Samantha did not notice though as she just stared up at those dark soulless eyes above her as that word sunk in to her bones.

Sa...Sa...Sacrifice?


	2. The Vampire

Davorin watched as the two rats before him scurried and squeaked as they tried to climb over each other to get out the door, ready to leave the other behind if it meant they got to live.

Pathetic

Normally he would love to chase after the fools, remind them why no one dares to enter this place, at least, not anymore. However, an interesting problem had been dropped at he feet, quite literally. Letting go of the winds and dropping the illusion for his towering form, he focused on the puddle of a female still laying on the floor staring up at him, and the glow of golden aura surrounding her. She slowly propped herself up on one elbow turning to stare back at the door where he family had escaped from.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” the girl muttered, pushing her self up into a proper sitting position “You don’t leave until the terms have been accepted you dumb bitch! You left me here for nothing! I hope you rot and the walls of Daddy’s house crumble in on your stupid useless, spineless sons and you gutless mother windbag!” 

Well that was certainly not the reaction he was expecting from someone who was told they were going to be a sacrifice. He started to walk towards her, his steps seeming to echo in the large entrance hall the girl turned to wards him, fear and anger flashing in her gray eyes. She raised a hand towards him, but only a few golden sparks came out and she snatched her hand back as if in pain. Clutching her hand she glared up at him.  
Ah, now THAT was a familiar scowl.

“I am right though, aren't I? She still has a shit tone of debt she owes, right?” She asked, trying to put some strength behind her voice “I will die willingly knowing she still has to pay.” 

Davorin stopped in front of the girl, the toes of his shoes nearly touching her knee. She had not backed away from him as others normally would, hell’s she seemed as though she was going to fight him! He kneeld down to get a better look at her, her soaked brown hair covering most of her face, but he knew that the boy had struck her. She seemed very plain with her brown hair and gray eyes, but he had seen her aura…

“Your name?” He asked. The girl blinked at him confused.

“Why? Why does it matter, your just going to kill me right?” she stammered.

“Your name little witch, tell me what it is.” Davorin said again, this tie trying to put a bit of his own power into his words to calm her and make her give the answer the he wanted. He should feel his influence basically bounce right off of her, now wasn't THAT was interesting.

“Sa... Samantha, and I was a witch, I don’t know if I am anymore. Again, not that it matters.” She replied, narrowing her eyes at him. Davorin slowly reached out to brush her hair aside, as he moved, her eyes never left his, she was terrified to be sure, but she seemed to be determined to go out on her terms. Lifting her hair away from her neck, he could see that a necklace was once there and was recently, and forcefully removed. It didn’t take much to guess what that necklace was for.

“Well then, come with me.” He said standing, he was trying to keep his rage in check, the “Lady” Thornheart had much to answer for and her list of debt and infractions was growing.

“What?” Samantha asked confused.

“I said follow me, for a blood sacrifice to clear debt the blood must be giving willingly as an equal exchange. Do you give yours willingly?” Davorin asked looking over his shoulder.

“For that daemon woman? Hell’s no!” She shot back.

“Well then follow me, I will find a room for you tonight and we will decide what to do with you tomorrow.” He said starting to walk forward again. “Unless you would like Maxamillion to find you of course.”

“Who’s Maxa-” Samantha’s question was cut off by a loud and long howl rolling through the grounds. She quickly got to her feet and followed close behind Davrion, he was proud of him self for not laughing at the girl outright.

* * * *

‘The the hell is going to happen to me now?’ Samantha wondered as she followed the man, no, vampire in front of her. She was fully expecting to die back there because of her stupid step mother! Now who knows what, she took the chance to really look at the vampire in front of her he was tall, and more of a slender build, but she could tell there was some muscle and strength underneath his very tailored suit.  
‘Huh, so vampires ware suits’ she pondered over that, well actually it made perfect sense really, if they have been around since nearly the dawn of time of course they would keep up on the latest fashion trends, and if she was truly being honest with her self in what he was figuring to be her last few hours, he wore that suit very very well.

Another howl broke out in the early night air.

“That mellow dramatic mutt, why don’t you chase the damn car down the mountain and give me some peace.” The vampire grumbled looking up towards one of the tall windows. He turned towards Samantha with a half smile. “Maxamillion is the grounds keeper here, and with the way he is going on I am sure that your family did some damage on the way out.”

“They are not my family.” Samantha grumbled crossing her arms and looking anywhere other than the vampires handsome face. She was sure those cheekbones were sharp enough to draw blood… But he had fangs, so that would be a moot point really wouldn't it…

“I never understood why your father married that woman.” the vampire sighed continuing to walk forward again.

“Wait! You knew my father! Please do you know what happened? I tried to reach out to you when he vanished but no one answered!” she cried reaching forward and grabbing the vampires arm. She would think back later that that was a horrible idea, but in the moment she wanted answers.

The vampire looked down to where her hands were griping his arms then back to her, after a moment she let go and stepped back lowering her head.

“You really don’t care do you...” The accusation was a whisper but he seemed to hear her anyway.

“Actually we very much care, your father was very well liked and respected by us and the Master, he was not happy that someone so trusted seemed to vanish into thin air. As for reaching out, no one here ever received any messages asking for help, the master MIGHT have responded if he did get any such message.” He explained.

Samantha didn’t answer, she was too close to crying. Why didn’t they do anything if they liked him so damned much? And how did they not get any of her messages? Actually, she might know, she would not be surprised if her stepmother found a way to prevent her from getting help of any kind. After all, if her father was found, Samantha was sure that the divorce would have gone though and that her stepmother would loose everything. And Samantha was sure that she would do anything to make sure that never happened.

Samantha lost track of time as she followed the vampire to who knows where. But at last they came to a door and he stepped aside. 

“You can stay here for tonight, I may come for you in the early hours, Or I may come tomorrow evening. Please don’t do anything stupid while you are here.” He said and started to walk away.

“Wait! Whats your name?” Samantha asked. The vampire turned to look at her with a frown. “Well you know mine, its only polite?”

“Davorin.” he said quickly and walked away, before Samantha could say anything else he seemed to vanish into the shadows. Samantha stood there for a moment longer before finally daring to open the door.

‘Did the whole vampires can not enter somewhere with out permission hold true if they lived there?’ she wondered.

It took a moment for her to find a candle stick by the door and a way to light it, with her one candle and the few candles in the hallway, she started to make her way around the room. She finally found a proper lantern to light the room.

It was beautiful! 

Heavy deep red and gold curtains were across the entire side of one wall from floor to ceiling. A huge four poster bed took up the wall to her right, also draped in dark reds and golds, it was tall enough that there was a small set of stairs at the foot of the bed! Looking to the other side of the room there was an area that had a set of privacy screens, behind it was a large claw footed tub that looked as though two people could fit in it very comfortably, who needed bath tubs this big! Another set of privacy screens showed a changing area with two wardrobes on either side of a vanity table and mirror.

‘this is the type of luxury that step mom would only dream of.’ she thought as she went back to the tub, there has a cabinet to one side that upon snooping inside held large soft and fluffy towels, as well as soaps and shampoos in the other drawers inside. Samantha decided that she may as well enjoy her self if this will be the last few hours of her life and opened several bottles until she found a sent that she liked, something earthy with just a hint of citrus. She was delighted to find that turning the taps for the tub brought hot water, weather through an underground spring or heated magically she was not sure. She let out a groan as she sank to to depths of the tub, when was the last time she had a proper bath? More often it was just heating a small bucket of water, using a cloth to clean and then hope the water was still hot when you went to rinse off.

Once she was good and clean and the water in the tub had finally turned cold, she decided to wash her filthy cloths from the day so should could have something clean to put on in the morning.

‘Does it really matter though?’ she wondered as she hung her things to dry. Turning back to the dressing area she decided to snoop through the wardrobes and was beyond surprised to see some night cloths in various sizes! She found a soft flannel that was basically a dress on her and padded barefoot over to the bed. It took a bit to climb up to the head board ater using the steps, but the pillows and mattress were so comfortable and the blankets warm and waited, it was all worth it, then she remembered she had to turn the lantern off. 

Once back into the bed, she finally allowed her self to process the day and all that had happened. How in the hell’s did today get so crazy! She was right though, the “family outing” did not go in her favor at all. The big take away from the day seemed to be that, her step family was still in debt because they did there little sacrifice wrong, and that her father was missed by the people he worked for. Samantha started to drift to sleep, warn out from the stress of the day, she was about to drift fully to sleep when one last howl broke through the night.

Just how big was that damn dog anyway? It sounded huge, maybe she could catch a glimpse of the thing before she was taken, to where ever she was going to be taken tomorrow. Oh no, they wernt going to take send her back to her step family were they? She would rather be a willing sacrifice then have to go back to them. She knew her step mother would blame her for her plan not working out the way she wanted it to, because of course she was never wrong and did everything right! 

Either way she was dead really.

* * * * 

“You are sure it’s really his daughter? The gravely voice asked from the chair beside the fire place. Davorin nodded knowing full well he was not looking at him.

“It’s Mordim’s daughter alright, I recognize that scowl of his on any of his kin.” He explained 

“Well you were always so good at bringing out that particular facial expression.” The voice answered, Davrion could hear the smile in it.

“She tried to reach out to you when he first went missing, she knew something was wrong too. Of course we never got any of the messages.” Davrion continued.

“Do you think it was that woman?” The voice asked, a snarl replacing the smile.

“I would not be surprised, the woman lives in a world of her own and will do anything to maintain it. Speaking of that woman, she abandoned Samantha here, offered her up as a blood sacrifice.” Davrion continued, and watched as the man in the chair went very, very still. “Of course Samantha was smart enough to know that the offer was done wrong and that the terms of the offering were not agreed upon there fore they hold no power.”

“Her father taught her well.” The voice said approvingly

“She is a witch, like her mother. And that bitch put a charm on her so she has not been able to use her gift for who knows how many years.” Davrion finished, he tried not to flinch ant the roar of anger or the drink glass being thrown into the fire, shattering instantly. It was a few moments of heavy and angry breathing.

“She will stay here, protected, until he has the wits of her magic about her again, and we will find some place safe for her to live and make sure she is comfortable. This is the least I can do for her after her father went missing, I still have no idea what happened, I wish I could do more for her. But this is something I can and will do for her, for her father, for the memory of a friend.” The voice declared, the was sadness towards the end, something Davrion felt as well, and he knew once he explained everything to Maxamillion, he would want to pitch in to the funds for the little witch too.

Nordim was a rare human, and a true friend to all three of them. They had no idea how bad things were for her with her step family, until tonight it appeared that she had vanished in the same way that her father had.

The least that all three of them could do was make sure that she was safe and taken care of, a last gift to a lost friend.

Davrion bowed and turned to leave the room with out waiting for a response, it would take some time to find a place that would be safe for Samantha to go to where her step mother could not find her, and who knew how long it would take for her to get control of her magic again. It could take days, it could take years depending on how much damage that blasted charm did to her.

Before he could retire to his rooms and start poring over maps, he had to find Maxamillion to warn him.

They were going to have an unstable witch in the house for the foreseeable future. This was either going to be a lot of fun

Or a nightmare...

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have been on a role! I really hope to keep this momentum going and sudo participate in NaNoWriMo! As always, please be kind, i feel like I still have training wheels on right now.
> 
> All my love  
> ~Red


	3. The Werewolf

The morning was a very confusing thing for Samantha at first. First of all, she was in a bed, and a very cozy bed at that. Sitting up and looking around she saw small shafts of light breaking through the curtains. Well Davorinn didn’t come back for her so she guessed that she was safe for the day, but was she expected to just stay in this room all day? She crawled out of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom area to take care of business, enjoying having so much space for herself, she was used to having to share sleeping space with four other people crammed into a tiny room. After checking that her clothes were clean she paced around the room for a bit wondering what to do, was she REALLY just going to stay in this room all day and wait for a VAMPIRE to come tell her what her fate was? Was it worth trying to run? The sacrifice was declared to not be binding after all, so could she leave? But then where would she go? She for sure could not go back to her step mothers place, and she had no money to her self so it was not like she could survive for long out on her own. What in the hells was she going to DO?

Her stomach growled

Right, food, food is a good idea, Samantha could not remember the last time she ate. But where was the kitchen? Were there servants here? Was one going to come check on her? As she was pondering about what she should do, she decided to pull the curtains back at least a little bit.

The view was of a small garden walled in with hedges on the side opposite of the mansion and across the way looked to be windows looking in to a kitchen? Was this some kind of garden to provide for those who lived here? The garden was small, but it could easily be used to feed a small staff here. Well, if the garden was well taken care of anyway… it almost looks like it was forgotten about, poor thing. Pulling further back on the curtains she was able to find a door that led outside, the brick path moved between the different beds and across to another door that opened to the kitchen. She hesatated when reaching for the door handle, was it really a good idea to go wandering around like this? She was not really that far from her room though, and she would not see Davrion until later in the day so she should be safe right?

Her stomach growled again.

Fuck it, she was hungry, she was going in.

The kitchen was something her mother would have loved, it was twice the size of the one at her stepmothers house, yet it was arranged in a way that it could work for a small staff or easily spill over to the rest of the kitchen for larger gatherings. More snooping around she found the place to be fairly well stocked, and in a short amount of time she had decided on her breakfast, good old biscuits and gravy!

* * * *

Maxamillion grumbled to himself as he started to towel dry his hair. Damn Davorin and his timing, he could hardly pay attention when he was getting back to him self. Sure the sun was coming up soon but the bastard was old enough that he was fine farther into the day than he let on, he could have fucken waited another ten min so he had his head about him before dropping some life altering stuff on him.

Ok Max, focus, what the hell was he saying? Something about talking to boss man. They were going to have a guest? A Witch? And Mordrim? What did he say about Mordrim? Damn it that was the important part he was sure of it. He continued to grumble and cuss out he fanged friend for not making things easy for him. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of comfy black sweatpants and took a deep breath.

And sniffed again…

Oh something smelled good! Who was cooking? Davorin had to had gone to rest by now, and Max was not even sure if he knew how to cook. He guessed it could have been the boss man, but he very rarely came out of his layer anymore, no one really knew when he ate. There hadn’t been any other servants here in years…

So who the hell was in the kitchen, and what smelled so damned good? 

Pulling his pants on he made his way down the hall, sniffing as he went, there was the fancy kitchens attached to the banquette halls, and then there were the “family” kitchens that were in the wing of the mansion that the three of them lived, and the smell was for sure coming from there. Walking with his nose in the are the rest of the way to the kitchen he made his presence know has he walked in.

“Damn boss man I had no idea you cooked anymore!” He shouted hoping to scare him. Well he scared the person, but it was the farthest from who ever he was expecting to be there. A pretty little thing stood there with her arm out stretched no doubt once holding the spoon that was now stuck, and slowly sliding down his chest. He looked down at the spoon and then back up to the girl, Pretty chocolate brown hair, pale skin, and at the moment, scared green eyes. He straightened up a bit as the information that Davorin had given him finally clicked into place as he looked into those very familior gray eyes…

Mordrim’s daughter was here. She was going to be staying at the mansion for an unknown period of time…

Mordrim’s daughter…

THIS was her?

* * * *

Samantha let out a bit of a scream turning towards who ever had just come into the kitchen, acting purely on instinct she threw what was in her hand as a weapon as she prepared her self to run back out into the garden. It just so happened that her weapon of choice was a large wooden spoon with a good helping of biscuit batter on it, and it his the giant of a man square in the chest. He looked down at the spoon then back up to her, tilting his head and narrowing his green eyes at her. This monster of a man was basically the opposite of Davrion, while he was tall with a slender yet muscular frame, this man before her was just BIG all around. He easily towered over her and he had to turn just a bit to het his wide shoulders through the door, he had a long strawberry ponytail and was still damp and a dusting of the same colored hair all the way down his chest and stomach and…

She snapped her self out of her starring and quickly looked around for a knife to brandish, not that it was going to do much good, his arms were long enough that he was going to be able to snatch her up easily before she even got close enough to use it on him. 

“Easy girly, I aint gonna hurt ya, Davrion told me you were in the house, just not expecting to see ya yet is all.” He big man said holding his hands up trying to show he meant no harm. Samantha just froze in place staring at him. With his hands still up he slowly took a few steps towards her.

“I’m just getten a cloth to clean this mess up. Nice aim ya got there girly.” He said with a slight smirk. Samantha's gaze was once again drawn to his chest, and the spoon still stuck to him with the batter.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry! I was left in the room and I was getting hungry and Davrion hadn’t come back and I didn’t know what to do.” She explained is she snatched up a small towel that she was using to wipe her hands while she was cooking. She cautiously handed it to him and then took a few steps back.

The man gave a chuckle and shook his head.

“For being the butler, Davrion does not take very good care of the guests, to be fair we don’t really get many any more. Not that we had many to start with.” He cleaned off his chest and then washed the spoon in the sink before dropping it back into the bowl with the biscuit mix. “I’m Maxmillion, call me Max, I’m the grounds keeper here.” he held his hand out towards her.

“Um… Samantha, my step family dropped me hear to clear their debt that I had nothing to do with.” She said cautiously placing her hand in his, it came close it disappearing in his grasp.

“Well miss Samantha, tell you what, it share with me what ever it is you are cooking, and I will forget the assault with a goo covered spoon.” He said with a crooked smile. Samantha smiled shyly and nodded, turning back to the baking sheet she was spooning out batter on to to bake. It was rather un nerving having Max watch her as she continued fixing her, now their, breakfast. The way he watched her was just not natural, he was most assuredly a predator, and he was deciding if she was going to be his prey.

She did her best to just focus on the task ahead, originally she thought a dozen biscuits was going to be more than enough, but she had a strong feeling that Max would be able to eat a dozen or more all on his own. Turning back to the sausage cooking in the pan behind her she started to look for spices to add for when it was time to make the gravy. With out even thinking she flicked her wrist down ward, causing the oven to open, and as she pulled open another cupboard she pointed behind her to the pan of biscuits and with another few flicks of her wrist, they floated into the oven and the door closed. Finally finding the spices she wanted, she went back to the stove top.  
“A little Witch are ya? Can’t say we have had one of those in the house for a few centuries or so.” Max commented crossing his arms as he sat on a stool on the other side of the counter. Samantha looked at him confused, then to the counter where the pan was, she opened the oven to see they were indeed in there.

“Its been such a long time since I have been able to do that, I didn’t even realize...” Samantha said trailing off and just starring at her hands.

“What do you mean by that? Magic doesn't just stop flowing through someone.” Max huffed. Samantha rubbed her neck where the necklace once sat. 

“Not naturally maybe, but someone can force it too.” She said with a hushed voice. Max stared at her for a moment as the meaning of her words sank in. A low growl started in his chest, at least that's where it seemed to be coming from.

“Stupid useless humans, just wanting to do what makes them happy, not caring who they hurt.” He growled angered.

“Hey my Father was human!” Samantha snapped back at him. Max had to take a few breaths to calm him self down.

“You are right girly, he was a good man too, I’m sorry for making it seem as though I was saying otherwise.” He said even bowing slightly. Samantha narrowed her eyes at him for a moment longer before turning back to the stove.

With her back turned Max took a moment to admire the figure of the little witch in front of him, she really seemed to be making the best of the situation that she was dropped into. He wondered if Davrion had any plans for her step family yet. Not only did they still hold massive amounts of debt to do her stepmothers spending habits and both of her brothers gambling habits, they tried to force the poor girl to be a sacrifice, something Boss Man would not be happy about. He had a thing about sacrificial maidens dating back to when he was much younger and just came to thins mountain.

Deciding that it would probably be better to not zone out staring at the girls backside, he turned to look out the windows to the small garden and past that to the room where the last cook they had was living. How many years ago was that now, eight? Nine? Time seemed to be blurring together lately. It was a shame too, Boss man was really starting to warm up and socialize again with Mordrim’s influence, now he was back to being a hermit in his layer.

He squinted a bit looking across the way. Were the curtains pulled back in the room? Did Davorin Really put her in the old cooks rooms? And now here she is making her self quite comfortable in the family kitchens? Max shook his head with a smile, bloody Davrion, to this day he knew how to get a read on people better than any fortune teller that he had come across in his life. Hearing some noise behind him he turned around again to see Samantha setting a tray of fluffy biscuits on the counter. Max started to reach for one, and was met with a wooden spoon being brought down sharply across his knuckles. He could not hold back the snarl as he snatched his hand back. 

“Why is it the big ones have no manners? Let them cool a bit, you wont be able to handle them much lest taste them right now. The gravy is almost done anyway.” Samantha chided at him pointing at him with the offending spoon. Max had half a mind to come through latter and hide all the bloody things so she could no longer use them as weapons against him. Grumbling at the back of her pretty head he just rubbed his knuckles instead. 

“Since you are acting like a beast, should I get you a dog bowel?” Samantha asked with a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

“Brave little thing aint ya, you have no idea how close to the make you are with that one.” Max countered making sure to show far to much teeth in his smile. Samantha seemed smart enough to take the time to ponder what he was NOT saying with his words.

“I heard howling last night… Was that you? But, wait, last night was a New Moon, meaning there was no moon in the sky.” Samantha was clearly confused.

“Aye, people always focus on the full moon because it is easier to find us then. But the New Moon makes us change as well. If you are still around the next one maybe I will show you. Or Davorin will lock you away claiming its not safe.” Max huffed and rolled his eyes. Bloody vampire was a bit of a scardy cat when it came to others being around his shifting.

“Would I be safe?” Samantha asked. She had returned to the counter with two bowels filled with wonderful smelling sausage gravy. After carefully placing two biscuits in the larger one, she handed it to Max, who eagerly started to stuff his face before answering.

“Lords above this is DELICIOUS!” He exclaimed with his cheeks stuffed. He paused after catching Samantha’s raised eyebrow.

Right… Manners…

Taking a moment to properly chew and swallow, he finally answered her question.

“We weres are able to keep better control than most people give us credit for, most of the trouble comes from the younger folks who have not quite gotten the hang of things, really the most “dangerous” time to be around is is while changing, the brain gets a bit foggy as it shifts to more animalistic thoughts. So long ways around, yes I think you would be safe. Your step family however, I make no promises if they ever decide to show them selves here again. Had I known the full story of what they were doing here, I would have made more of an effort to catch them rather than chase them off the property.

“I wished I could have seen their faces” Samantha said with a sigh. “Might have made this whole situation a bit better.”

“Oh I am pretty sure one of the lads pissed himself, car was already taking off with him only being half way into the car as is. Then I cam around the corner, lots of screaming and crying.” Max said with a grin. Samantha laughed in response, it was a very warm and honest laugh that Max felt go straight to his core.

Oh this could be trouble…

And Max liked trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to update this a bit more frequently, but the writing bug that bit me seemed to vanish for a few days. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> ~Love Red

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone! It has been a very long time since I have been here, I am starting fresh with a new name and some new works to escape the toxic writing that came from a toxic friendship.(Its over now) But it has been about 5 or 6 years since i have even felt the want to write so I am just happy to be doing so again! Please be kind with any reviews or advice, as I am still healing and I know that I am not to the level of writing that I was once before, I am hoping you will give me a chance and hang around to see what happens! 
> 
> All my love  
> ~Red


End file.
